


moments of serenity

by pepi_peachnbeans



Series: hunger games au [8]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, both of his tributes are gone, jinyoung's first games as a mentor, low key sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepi_peachnbeans/pseuds/pepi_peachnbeans
Summary: it was only day three of the games.day three and both of his tributes were already gone.





	moments of serenity

It was only day three of the games. 

Day three and both of his tributes were already gone. 

That night, Jinyoung finds himself sitting on the roof, the wind blowing through his hair, and he has his knees tucked up to his chest like he used to when he was a little child. Jaebum's sitting there next to him, only one of his tributes were left. 

"Does it get easier?" he finally asks, peeking up from where his head is tucked in his knees to look up at Jaebum who is looking out at the vast city before them, with all the bright lights before them. Jinyoung thinks that if it wasn't for everything else going into it, that he would find it pretty. 

Jaebum knows that he is hurting, can understand all of the emotions that are bustling along inside in Jinyoung's head. And for that, he is almost thankful. He was last year too, when he realized that he doesn't have to be alone, and that he won't be for as long as he has Jaebum with him. 

"I don't think so," Jaebum admits, honest as ever. But Jinyoung likes that about him, that he's always so honest, that he never tries to hide anything from Jinyoung and lays it all right there in the open. Besides, he probably couldn't lie even if he wanted to, Jinyoung would catch up on it too fast. 

"This shouldn't even be happening it's so awful. And if they win, what do they get? Threats from Snow and a life that's so god damn lonely, and so many nightmares about it. There's no winning. I shouldn't sending these kids off to their death because I'm practically still just a kid myself. And I can't go out and tell these other kids to do what I did. I want to do something, and it's so frustrating because I don't know what anymore." 

"I think that soon something will happen. It's just a matter of something kick starting it. Across all of Panem, not just a few random uprisings in one or two districts." 

"I feel useless like how I am right now. Sometimes I wonder if I should have just accepted Snow's proposal and fucked up the games that year." 

"You would have been killed for it," Jaebum says the obvious, and his hand reaches out to grab a hold of Jinyoung's. "We need a kick starter to start a revolution, and you need to be there for it. So we can tear down this entire damn place together." 

The feeling of an ounce of hope bloomed across his chest, and he grew quiet, just enjoying the moment that he  could with Jaebum while this momentarily serenity lasts, because Jinyoung's knows that it never truly does.


End file.
